Not For Sale
by emptyelvisx
Summary: Because no matter how hard it gets, some things just aren't for sale.


_I know. Shouldn't I be updating Just Friends?_

 _And I will I promise it's in the works of editing but this one just kinda flew into my head and I couldn't leave this idea alone._

 _Kinda dedicated to a friend of mine, hope you enjoy reading this one boo. xo_

 _And I hope you guys enjoy this one as well. I'm hoping for it to be an IchiHime and a GinRan, trying to exercise my crappy writing skills._

 _Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine. Wasn't yesterday, isn't today and won't be tomorrow either._

* * *

"You sure you don't mind Nel? I'm so sorry for being a pain like this but I have no one else I can ask on this short notice," I said, handing over my small bundle and bag to her then straightening my jacket.

She smiled at me, holding it close to her chest and cooing softly before saying, "no biggie Hime, he's always safe with me and you know I don't mind,"

"He's been fed already and remember, if he wakes up randomly during the night he more than likely wants his milk but not a lot because he gets a little wild in his diaper if you know what I mean. If anything call my work or text me and I'll be rushing back as soon as I can-"

"I know Hime, but everything will be okay just like always, come and get him tomorrow normal time yea? If you don't leave now you're gonna be late! And please stay safe"

It wasn't that I didn't trust Nel, this wasn't the first time I'd asked her this favor, nor was I unsure of her ability to do it for me, but tonight I just felt the urge to remind her. I just felt super anxious tonight.

I nodded to her and left. If I ran fast enough I'd make the next train hopefully and be on time for my shift.

Which I did thankfully, with five minutes to spare which I used to snack on a granola bar, I had to skip dinner to make sure I had enough money saved up to buy food for Kai, my 6 month old baby a.k.a the light of my life.

So what if I was only 20 and a single mother with quite the unsavory job? I wouldn't change it for the world if that meant that I wouldn't have my baby with me. For now, I had to just make do until something better came through or the opportunity to go back to school came and with my current financial and living situation that was highly unlikely.

I used to live with my brother, that was until I found out that I was pregnant. I was on the brink of 19 and I was supposed to be starting nursing school, plus in my brother's head I probably didn't even know what sex was much less to be having it. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't deal with the shame and disappointment if I did tell him; he had such high expectations of me, a baby he most definitely wouldn't be expecting until I was at least 30. Plus, what would the people in town think? In a town as small as Karakura, everyone knew everything and they were quick to cast judgement. I did however, think it would be okay to tell the father of my baby and let's just say that that wasn't the best decision of my life. What he did was smirk and pull out a huge wad of cash saying "how much are those abortion things again?"

I slapped him, told him that he could take his money and do one and left. That didn't stop him from sending me an envelope full of money and a note simply saying "get rid of it". I refused to use it for what he wanted me to do. I decided to leave Karakura not too long after, opting to move farther away, where I was sure no one would find me. I took all my savings and the additional cash, packed up and ended up in Yokohama.

So here I was a little over a year later, getting ready to step into work.

Work was Benehime, a host club. All I have to do is keep patrons company for as long as they want to and leave, and that was all, although I was aware of the countless offers my boss gets for me to go into the private rooms. I knew if I did that the money would be way better, but as bad as things were I couldn't do that. I couldn't be Orihime the dropout, Orihime the runaway and Orihime the...whore. The line had to be drawn somewhere right?

With this, all I had to do was smile at the patrons, hand them their drinks and then carry on to the next one, sometimes indulging in small talk if they were nice enough. Some nights were good, some nights were utterly horrible. Disadvantages were mainly the gang members that came in on occasion, But the pay did what it had to so I endured the leers and groping, even though there was a firm no touching law in the club.

I clocked in, smiling at Chad our "back" security guard-you'd be surprised at the creeps that tried to come around here- and proceeded to the lockers to get into uniform. Thankfully it was nothing too bizarre, just a really short black skirt, thigh high socks, mary janes and a plain white blouse, way better than what the dancers had to wear which was next to nothing. After inspecting myself, making sure that my nametag with my nickname "Princess" was on and whipping my hair into a messy ponytail I made my way out to the bar. As usual, the music was at full volume and the men were seated at various booths all facing the stage where a girl - or two or three- would be dancing. Currently it was Hal, a friend of Nel's who helped me get this job. As her leg hooked around the pole I saw a tonne of green instantly land on the stage. Wow. Sometimes I wondered about dancing too...but then I remembered my line was drawn and went back to doing what I do.

"Hime babay, how ya been? " came the bartender's voice, startling me from my reprieve.

"Tired as usual hun, but you gotta do what you gotta, " I replied smiling back at him. He smiled knowingly and set up a tray of drinks for me.

"Here's some orders, I'll catch up with you when you're on break okay? I got extra in my bento just for you,"

If he wasn't such a flaming gay I'd kiss him. As he said extra bento I felt my stomach acid obliterate the remainder of the granola bar I'd been munching while I was on the train. I picked up the tray and said, "You're a life saver Yumi"

"I hope to save you from the bags under your eyes too boo boo, now go before that bitch Luppi snitches to boss about us yapping too much on the job"

I winced at that thought and walked over to table 12, who've ordered-

"Two beers, one long island and 5 shots of tequila and lime "

"That's us sweetheart, "

I plastered on my fake smile and placed the tray down at their table. "Anything else I can do for you boys?"

"How bout you sit your sweet self on my lap for a bit huh, " said one of the men. Tall creepy scary guy.

" How about no way in hell," I replied still smiling sweetly, "Well if that's all then I have other orders to be dealing with-"

"But I didn't say ya could leave now did I? " said tall creepy scary, gripping my wrist.

"You'll be letting go of her now Gilga, you know club rules and she ain't a dancer"

The tall man quickly let go of my wrist and scowled at the newcomer.

"Thanks so much Renji," I breathed, massaging the area where the man had grabbed me.

"No worries Princess, now get back to the bar and continue with work yea?" I nodded to him and went back to get some more orders. Just another two hours til break.

By break I was dead on my feet in the back with Yumi eating some of the sandwiches he'd prepared. He was rustling through his makeup bag looking for foundation, claiming that I looked like a zombie.

"Talk to me doll, you look like you've barely been eating," he said looking at me worriedly.

I sighed. "Something like that,"

"You know you gotta take better care of yourself " he said disdainfully.

" I know but taking care of myself costs money that I don't really have" I sighed. He frowned and started applying concealer to my face.

"How's lil Kai?"

"Steadily draining me of all my energy as usual," I joked. Yumi was one of the few who knew about what really went down and why I'm here, one of the few who've actually met Kai, considering how overly protective of him I am.

"I'll come see you on our day off and we go shopping ne?"

"You mean you'll go shopping, the only shopping I can afford to do is food shopping for my baby," I said finishing my water.

"You know I'll do some shopping for you too," he said tentatively.

I glowered at him. He knew I hated when people offered to buy stuff for me. I was not a charity case nor did I want to become anyone's burden.

"Did someone say shopping?" came a voice from the entrance. Yumi sighed in relief, knowing that he'd been spared from me telling him off.

"Of course you'd hear that from a mile away Rangiku," sighed Yumi. I laughed at that. The newcomer giggled and set her hands akimbo, "Kisuke says that he needs his best mixer and his best girls on the floor. Apparently someone very important is coming through in a moment so you two are gonna have to cut break time short,"

"A VIP? Who in the world could that be," I mused, biting my lip.

"Just hope he's hot, I'm sick and tired of all these ugly goons gracing my beautiful presence with their filth, I could use the eye candy" said Yumi, quickly applying some lipstick to my lips and gesturing for me to pop my lips.

"Yumi you've got a boyfriend!" I chastised, standing and throwing the rubbish in the bin.

"That doesn't mean I can't appreciate someone with good looks," he said innocently, "I said I wanted eye candy, not to ride his dick,"

I blushed and laughed. Sometimes he could be so blunt. After checking my phone to see if there were any messages from Nel, we walked out together and were met at the bar by the boss himself. Kisuke Urahara only left his office for two reasons, special occasions and when it was time to go home, people always went to him so whoever this guy was, he had to be the big cheese.

"Ahh Princess and Yumi, two of my best I'm gonna be needing your best service tonight and you might be seeing a beautiful raise in your cheques this month"

"Urahara-san when have I ever disappointed you? I promise you the most beautiful of my drinks tonight" said Yumi fanning himself. I myself was straightening up. A raise this month would do me wonders, there was no way that I'd screw this up. All I had to do was stand and look pretty anyways.

"Who are we supposed to be serving Urahara-sama? " I asked looking around the room. There didn't seem to be anyone of importance here, all the usual crowd were by the stage watching one of the girls dance.

"Oh just an old associate of mine and some of his workers, we're meant to be having a meeting here about an issue he seems to be having and he believes I can be of help to him-ah there they are now! "

The three men that entered the club had an aura that seemed to demand attention. Even Melony who was on the stage paused mid dance to inspect them. For one, they were all strikingly handsome. Second of all they radiated power and money. Kisuke gestured to me and Rangiku and we walked together towards them. As we were walking towards them I noticed how stiff Rangiku was, as if the presence of these men made her uncomfortable. I'd ask her about it when we were excused I guess.

As we walked closer I noticed the two behind the man who seemed to be in charge.

One had silvery hair that obstructed the view of his eyes and he had a very prominent nose and a huge grin that would give a clown a run for his money. In truth he kind of creeped me out. The second had very bright orange hair and in the ambient club lighting I was unable to make out his eyes. He was frowning though and his posture gave off indifference, he seemed as if he clearly didn't want to be here. Both were very well dressed and handsome. The prices of their suits probably cost my rent for a year and a half.

"Sosuke, it's been a good long while, how have things been? " asked Kisuke extending his hand to the eldest of the men. He had brown wavy hair and the eyes to match.

"Good to see you as always Kisuke, you already know Gin," said the brown haired man gesturing to the silver haired one, "and this is Ichigo Kurosaki who I'm hoping to make a partnership with by the end of the night, so shall we get seated and start to hash things out?"

"Hai hai, Princess and Ash lead us to a booth ne? Would you men like anything to drink?"

"How about just a bottle of your finest wine Kisuke," answered the leader guy-Aizen.

"I'll get it, if you excuse me gentlemen," said Rangiku in her usually cheerful voice. She turned and headed straight for the bar, ignoring my pleading look and grip on her hand. Talk about throwing me to the wolves. Especially these wolves. I smiled at them and guided them to where the few VIP booths were and they all took a seat.

"So, are you just a front hostess or so you entertain in the back rooms as well?" asked the one called Gin.

"N-no sir, I'm just a front waitress," I said, cringing at the tremble in my voice.

"Shame, I reckon y'ad give yer patrons something ta come back fer Princess," he said winking at me.

I said nothing, although I couldn't help the blush that assaulted my face at his words. I opted to keep quiet and just smiled. The orange haired one said nothing, he just stared at me. The brown haired one - Aizen- was just smiling and making small talk with Kisuke.

Thankfully Rangiku came with the drinks and glasses on a platter and I helped her prep and serve. I shifted the tray slightly in my hands, "um, would there be anything else that you need?"

"No, that's about it Hime, you can go now, I'll get Renji call you over in case you're needed later, Rangiku I'm going to need you here a little while longer," said Kisuke. I nodded and bowed at the visitors and made my way to the bar as fast as possible. I shot Rangiku a dirty look on the way, she had the bottle in her hand and she looked like she was about to face judgment.

I pushed through the crowd at the bar and took up my next order from Yumi. Thankfully, the music was toned down to some more trance music so we wouldn't have to shout at each other to have a conversation.

"How was it," he purred, mixing a cocktail and then pushing it in front of one of his customers.

"Awkward as hell. The one with the white hair asked me if I did the back room. The orange haired one stared at me and the brown haired one smiles at me like a pedophile."

He laughed at my commentary and started to mix some more, passing a glass to me. I eyes it skeptically and he frowned. "it's just a simple one with a little wkd you can't possibly get drunk off it," he promised. I nodded and took a sip. I was dreadful with alcohol. Lightweight didn't even cover it. Yumi called me the ultimate lush.

"If one of those men asked you to go to the backroom with them would you go?"

I choked on my drink.

"Y-Yumichika! No!"

"But look at them! They ooze money! Like, if they don't tip you big by the end of the night we should vote to have them banned." I laughed at his tone.

"That's completely Urahara-sama's choice Yumi, not yours or mine. Plus, I don't think I could do it," I said fiddling with a loose thread on my apron.

"Look, this place is discreet as hell and that orange haired one looks like he knows a thing or two in the bedroom-"

"Don't you have people to be serving?" I asked, totally flustered.

He looked down on me, "Hime if you are sitting here trying to tell me that you don't find at least one of those men attractive I will knock you out,"

I blushed.

Yumi could be so blunt when he wanted to, it was really unnerving for me to talk about sex, no matter how much of a good friend he was to me. My only sexual experiences weren't the best, the three times I did it hurt and then I found out I was carrying, voilà and that was the end of my sex life.

"It's not that they're not attractive- especially the orange haired one- I just don't fancy the idea of sex at all." I said as nonchalantly as I could.

He looked at me as if to say "girl please" and said, "What you need is a man to sweep you off your feet and give you a good fucking and I'm pretty sure that he'd volunteer the way he's been staring at you since you walked away from their booth."

I downed the rest of my drink. "There's no way. Rangiku's there. If eyes are on anyone it's on her."

"You put yourself down too much. The both of you are gorgeous."

"Even if that's the case, I don't have time to be thinking about men. I have a son remember?"

"That doesn't mean you don't deserve a little romance now and then," he said pointedly.

"That's it. I'm going back to work" I said blushing insanely. I know Urahara-sama said he'd if he needed me but there was no way that I'd sit around listening to Yumi talk about my romance-less life.

At the table Aizen-sama and Urahara-sama seemed to be in some deep conversation, the one called Gin was staring at Rangiku...what was up with that? I wasn't one for gossip but I definitely had to get the scoop on that. They definitely knew each other. And while he seemed pleased to see her she looked like he was the last possible person she'd want to see on this planet.

The orange haired one was...staring at me. His eyes were a deep brown and piercing. Under his gaze I felt like I was being stripped. For some reason he struck me as...familiar. His gaze was also starting to become unnerving.

"Do you usually stare at people like that Sir?" I asked when it became apparent that he had no intention of taking his eyes off me.

He had the gall to grin and replied, "I was just about to ask you the same thing. .. what's your name again? "

"You can call me Princess" I said, shifting slightly.

"Your real name, " he said rolling his eyes.

"I'm not under any obligations to let you know that. Plus it's against club rules, "

"So I'm stuck with your stripper name then huh" he mused taking a sip from his drink. My jaw dropped and I stared at this man in disbelief. How dare he?

"Stripper name?! I'm a waitress here and nothing more!" I said, almost a bit too loudly.

"Princess, everything alright over here? " Asked Renji, appearing out of nowhere and giving the orange head a dirty look.

I noticed that Urahara-sama and Aizen-sama had stopped talking and were looking at me and Ichigo too.

"Ichigo, this meeting involves you as well-" began Aizen but he was rudely cut off by said person, "And I already told you what the old man said, it's a deal or no deal situation, so make up your mind so I can get going,"

The smile on the older man's face didn't fade. "Always so crass, just like the old man. Either way, I expect your respect and attention during this meeting. You're supposed to report what has been said back to him like the good little messenger boy you are, isn't that how it's supposed to be?"

Ichigo stiffened and stood and pulled a gun from his suit jacket pointing it at Aizen and Gin stood too, pointing his own at Ichigo- right between his eyes. Renji had two, pointed at the both of them Aizen sat there unbothered and Kisuke had his hand on Gin's. And I just stood there like a statue with Rangiku half scared out of my body.

"There'll be none of that in here Ichimaru, you should know better, Mr. Kurosaki, kindly put your weapon away" said Kisuke sternly. The silver haired man relented, smile still in place, but kept standing.

"You're right Kisuke-san, I apologize, won't happen again," he said in a cheerful voice as if he hadn't just pulled a gun out in front of a group of people. Ichigo sucked his teeth and placed his back in his jacket as well then took his seat once more. Renji didn't lwer his weapon until the other two holstered theirs, then he went back into the shadows.

I looked over to my boss in shock, but his gaze was focused on the two who were previously about to blow each other's brains out. Just what the hell type of business were they planning to run...and what the hell had Urahara-sama gotten me into?


End file.
